fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Season 8
The eighth and final season of the family sitcom Full House originally aired from September 27, 1994 to May 23, 1995, and contains 24 episodes. It was aired during 1994–95 television season. Reportedly, the rising salaries for the cast and rising production costs for ABC to keep it on the air were reasons for the cancellation. Plot Though it may be time to go, it is sure hard to say goodbye. That's how D.J. feels as she nears high school graduation. But season eight still has a lot more time for laughs than tears as Michelle and Jesse wait for the cops instead of Santa on Christmas Eve, Stephanie starts her own band, Joey spends a freaky Super Bowl Sunday, Danny takes Valentine's Day advice from the King of Romance (Jesse, of course), and D.J. runs off to a wedding chapel, but not for the reason her family thinks. Main Characters *John Stamos as Jesse Katsopolis *Bob Saget as Danny Tanner *Dave Coulier as Joey Gladstone *Candace Cameron as D.J. Tanner *Jodie Sweetin as Stephanie Tanner *Lori Loughlin as Rebecca Donaldson Katsopolis *Andrea Barber as Kimmy Gibbler *Blake Tuomy-Wilhoit as Nicky Katsopolis *Dylan Tuomy-Wilhoit as Alex Katsopolis *Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen as Michelle Tanner Opening Sequence :See also: Opening credits gallery For the first time since season four, the opening credits sequence has a whole new introduction. The main cast is shown – as their characters – in outdoor activities around San Francisco. As shown in the video, John Stamos sits on a convertible near Coit Tower, Bob Saget walks up Lombard Street carrying two shopping bags, Dave Coulier rollerblades in Aquatic Park, Candace Cameron boards a cable car with a shopping bag in her hand, Jodie Sweetin walks along the Aquatic Park beach, Lori Loughlin takes a picture at Baker Beach in front of the Golden Gate Bridge, Andrea Barber has a hot dog in one hand and a bottle of mustard in the other, the Tuomy-Wilhoit twins hug "Comet", and "Michelle" sits for her portrait done by a chalk artist. (According to one source, Mary-Kate is the one appearing in the shot but the portrait is of Ashley.)Full-House.org: Opening credits The sequence then picks up from season four with guys hanging out in Fisherman's Wharf and then the original main cast having a picnic in Alamo Square. This is the only time it does not begin with the family in Danny's car ("Bullet"). It is also the first time since season three where Michelle is introduced last (depending on the episode), and the second time she is introduced as "and Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen as Michelle" rather than "Mary-Kate/Ashley Olsen" (the other time is during the closing credits of season one when they are credited as Mary-Kate Olsen and Ashley Fuller Olsen as Michelle). Theme song The theme song is completely truncated to remove the first two lines, start with "Ahh, ahh" (as in the primary abbreviated version), and go straight into the chorus; and Scott Weinger is no longer part of the main cast. Regardless of who broadcasts the show, the theme, timed at a mere 45 seconds, is played from start to finish, with no omissions whatsoever, like in the first seven seasons. Also, as the song begins, the show's logo swirls towards us in a similar fashion from the teaser in the previous two seasons. The teaser begins with the show's logo already on screen in position and cuts to the song instead of fading out as in seasons 2–7. NHK Japan version For this version only, the full version of the truncated theme song is played (seasons 6 and 7; occasionally during seasons 4 and 5), including the scenes of the family getting off the cable car as it stops, and also running towards the camera, before segueing into the credits used as stated above, with "Mary/Ashley Olsen" (as shown) credited 6th, as in seasons 2–7.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oz3c4Wyr-uw Closing Sequence This is the only season to not feature co-producers (as they've all been promoted), so the closing credits begin with Miles Kristman's (coordinating producer) credit. Unlike last season, the Warner Bros. Television logo theme plays as the logo appears, and uses the 1994 logo from that era. In syndication While the first seven seasons featured Dave Coulier's voice in the closing of the syndicated repeats, it is absent for the final season. Instead, the Warner Bros. Television theme plays as it transitions from the previous logo to the Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution logo. Production Reportedly, the rising salaries for the cast and rising production costs for ABC to keep it on the air were reasons for the cancellation. In April 1995, despite the fact that the show was still rated in the top 25, the show of Full House was canceled after eight seasons. The one-hour series finale was watched by 24.3 million viewers, ranking No. 7 for the week and attracting a 14.6 household rating and a 25 percent audience share. Personnel changes In addition to the above promotions, Ellen Guylas, who joined the crew in season four as supervising producer, is promoted and joins Don Van Atta as co-executive producer. Episodes References Category:Seasons Category:Season 8